Your Wife
by Star Mage1
Summary: Colonel John Sheppard gets some unexpected news from Sam Carter during SG1's time in Pegasus. Takes place during The Pegasus Project. Inspired by the episode Sunday.


**Summary:** Colonel John Sheppard gets some unexpected news during SG-1's time in Pegasus. Takes place during The Pegasus Project.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I got this idea from watching Sunday. This wasn't beta so forgive any grammar mistakes. **Story edited 3/2/2007**

**Your** **Wife**

"Colonel Sheppard" called out a women's voice. Sheppard stops from opening the doors to his room and turns around.

"Colonel Carter, congratulations on the success of connecting a wormhole to the supergate," replied Sheppard.

"Yes well that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. Can we go someplace private there is something that I need to show you," said Carter seriously.

"Of course," Sheppard opens the doors to his room gesturing for Carter to enter.

"So what is so important that you need me to see," gesturing for her to take a seat.

"Here this is what you need to look at." Carter hands him a folder that he just notice she was holding. She then sits down in the chair and stares at him watching what his reaction will be. Sheppard moves to the bed and sits down, he opens the folder and begins going through the documents.

"How can this be?" He stares at her after reading some of the documents, his face devoid of any emotion.

"There was some miss handling with the filing of the divorce papers. Because of that the divorce isn't legal, so technical…"

"I'm still married." Finishing the sentence before she could as he gazes at her intensely, "So that means that…"

"I'm still your wife," this time interrupting him. The silence was deafening, each staring at the other, neither willing to look away.

"So how did you find out about this," John asks breaking the silence.

"I was preparing to get remarried when I discovered this," Sam answers but does not look him in the eye.

"I heard about that from McKay. He was very excited when the wedding was called off," John said giving a slight smirk, "Was the wedding called off because were still married?"

"Yes well," pausing for a second, "I'm sure McKay would be excited about me not getting married. However the reason the wedding was called off wasn't because were still married and I don't feel like talking about why it was," Sam replies firmly.

"Alright, but why am I finding out about this now instead of when I had returned to Earth?" John looks at her questioningly.

"I had just lost my father and this had brought up so many memories and emotions that I just wasn't ready to see you at the time. When I finally felt ready too talk to you about this you had already returned to Atlantis. Sending you a message about us not being divorced didn't feel right, this was something I had to tell you face to face." John nods his head in understanding. Getting up he turns towards the window and stares out of it.

"I notice among the papers some were for refilling the divorce," John asks the question but does not turn from the window.

"Well I figure I would have everything ready so this doesn't have to be drawn out any longer than it has to be." Her voice waivers for a second before she speaks again, her head bow down. "John I don't know how I can ever express how sorry I am." John turns around and knells in front of her. Lifting her chin gentle he stares directly in to her eyes.

"I never blamed you for what happened when that accident occurred in the lab. You suffered just as badly as I did if not more so," John smiles ruefully.

"I understand why you left the field of science after that incident, but there are times I wish you were still in it. When I was trying to get a connection to the supergate, I felt it would have gone so much more quickly if you were there to help." Sam says softly with a small smile on her face.

"I do sometimes miss working with equations and the feel of solving a problem, but I'm glad I made the decision that I did. It just wasn't the same for me any more." Sighing John gets up and picks up the divorce papers.

"We both changed a lot since then." Getting up slowly her face lights up with a mischievous smile, "I wonder how McKay would react to finding out we are married."

"He would probably want proof, which means I would have too pull out the old photos of us. Afterward he would either pass out from shock or make my life hell. Although I think I would keep the ones of you in that sexy lingerie to myself," his smile turning into a wicked one. Sam punches him in the shoulder in response but the smile doesn't leave her face.

"Oh god, I forgot all about those pictures. All I can say is you better not show anyone those photos." Smiling she heads towards the door. "Well I better get going."

"I will have the papers ready before you head back to Earth," his response cause Sam to stop and look at him.

"I know you will. Well I'll see your later then John." Before she can leave he walks up to her and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Sam." She gives him one brief look of longing before heading out the door. He watches her until the doors closed behind her.

**AN:** I may write a sequel but I haven't decided yet. If you think something's are vague it is meant to be that way, I plan to reveal more about their past in the sequel if I every write it.


End file.
